


oh to tell you is too scary(so i'll just say something else)

by ohyoumeanher



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Piper, Pipabeth - Freeform, idk what this is anyways, im ignoring canon, this is gay, throws book across room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: Piper McLean had a crush on Annabeth. Her best friend who also happens to be dating Percy Jackson.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Kudos: 16





	oh to tell you is too scary(so i'll just say something else)

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts, the poor thing. so i posted it.

The first time Piper wanted to kiss Annabeth was when they were at the campfire for a sing-along.  
She was talking about architecture and her eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm. Piper did not know what she was exactly talking about but she could listen to her all day. She thought she looked really cute when she was ranting.  
  
She could kiss her.  
  
But Annabeth was hung up on Percy, her boyfriend. And she was the living example of a straight girl.  
  
Besides, what if she didn’t feel the same? It could ruin their fragile, new friendship.  
  
No, Piper decided, she did not want that.  
  


* * *

The second time was when they on the way to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was eating a bagel and she snatched it out of her hand. Annabeth’s tensed face gave a small smile at her sight. She thought she saw her blush- but it would be just the lighting, right?  
  
“Hey, calm down”, she said partially charm-speaking. She could see the tears in her eyes. She wanted to cuddle in and kiss her till it all felt better.  
  
But now she held her arms out for a hug and rubbed into Annabeth’s back in a comforting way like her father used to do when she was scared or crying.  
  
The butterflies in her stomach were getting worse.  
  


* * *

Annabeth was alive.  
  
Annabeth was alive and _nothing else _mattered.  
  
She runs toward her in a daze, almost kissing her when she regained her composure. She hugged her tight and they sobbed into each other's arms  
  
_because she’s safe and  
  
nothing.  
  
else.  
  
matters. _  
  
____

* * *

____“I just don’t know what is wrong with me! Falling for a straight girl who will never like me back.”, she says, her voice rising with every word.  
  
Leo and Jason are sitting on the floor next to her as the tears fall.  
  
They look speechless and Piper knows that they were disgusted.  
  
Disgusted that she liked boys, girls and everything in between.  
  
Disgusted that she fell for someone with a boyfriend.  
  
All of them sit in silence for a while. Piper’s head is kept down. She doesn’t know how her friends would react. They were the only ones she could trust and just did not want them to leave. Piper had always had abandonment issues but this was more than. They were her best friends, no, her family, her brothers. She did not want that to change.  
  
“I know a lot about that subject.”, Leo mumbles, “I’ve fallen and gotten hurt, more times than you can count on one hand.”  
  
And despite herself, Piper gives out a half-hearted laugh.  
  
Jason looks up to her, his face comforting.  
  
“Piper, we don’t care who you like, whatever gender they are. We will be by your side the whole time. ”, he says firmly, but not unkindly.  
  
He looks to Leo, who nods in agreement.  
  
“Is this a good time to crack a joke about frying pans?”  
  
Piper's tear stricken face broke into a smile.  
  
“I love you, guys”  
  
_ _ _ _

* * *

____The fourth time was under the stars.  
  
Which was quite ironic, Piper thought, since she first 'kissed' Jason under the stars  
  
They were lying on the deck of ARGO II and the boat was gently swaying. Piper knew that maybe after a few days, they may never be alive to see these stars and that fact made her feel sick.  
  
Annabeth pointed at the different constellations, quietly, as to not wake the others up.  
  
“That is Andromeda”, she said, “and that is The Huntress”  
  
She turned toward at her in the dark and she knew that she was smiling.  
  
Piper ignored the butterflies in her stomach for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
and they sat there in the dark for  
  
what seems like hours and they  
  
just _talk _.  
  
That’s when the bomb drops.  
  
“I broke up with Percy yesterday”  
  
_“What?”_  
  
___ _ _ _

* * *

______The war was finally over.  
  
Piper was in the Athena cabin, with Annabeth, which was weirdly empty.  
  
They sat on one of the beds, both laughing at weird pick up lines she had.  
  
She looks pretty today, her mind thought offhandedly. _I want to kiss her. _  
  
She, of course, was very good at hiding her inner feelings.  
  
Annabeth was sitting near her and they kept talking and talking and talking on and on really comfortably.  
  
“Are you a magician? “  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!”  
  
Annabeth groans, asking her where she got these lines from.  
  
Piper just smirked, not wanting to tell her that she stole them from Leo’s weird notebook.  
  
And that was when Annabeth decided she could discuss how she would use the lines on ‘the girls’.  
  
She went on and on about how she would use these to get her a girlfriend.  
  
“Wait”, Piper said, showing a time out sign, “You’re into girls?”  
  
“Yeah”, Annabeth raised her eyebrow, as if daring her to argue with her.  
  
“No, nO, NO”, Piper said,” Me like girls too”  
  
_Ah shit. _not the ‘Pan’ic.  
  
If there was one thing Piper knew- Annabeth hid her laughter, really well.  
  
_____ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________It had been a week since Annabeth came out to her and there was this _electricity _around them that even Piper could feel.  
  
It had also been a week of Piper skirting around her feelings.  
  
She knew that there was a small chance that Annabeth liked her back, but that did not make her get up and ask her out, thank you very much.  
  
So when Annabeth called her after dinner, she was freaking out.  
  
She told Drew to go to the cabin alone and she went along with her.  
  
Annabeth was fidgeting with her bead necklace, something she only did when she was nervous, and Piper wondered what she was so nervous about. They walked in silence until they reached the lake.  
  
Annabeth motioned toward the ground and they sat there, unsure of what to say.  
  
Piper felt the need to confess and she was turning toward Annabeth when she bent forward, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Piper could feel her heart beating extremely fast.  
They were close- _too_ close for Piper’s liking. They locked eyes and she could feel the tension between them  
  
Annabeth licked her lips, and Piper felt her cheeks go red.  
  
Annabeth tilted her head towards Piper’s lips, asking for consent.  
  
Piper nodded and she closed the gap between them.  
  
Worlds collided. Fireworks went off and finally, _finally _they kissed.  
  
It wasn’t much; just a small peck but it felt like heaven.  
  
They pulled apart and she grinned.  
  
that.  
  
was.  
  
nice.  
  
_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

______________"I liked you since that time you gave me a tour of the cabins."  
  
"I don't know exactly when I actually fell for you, but I figured it out after Tartarus. I told Percy first and we broke up."  
  
_"You guys broke up because of me?" _  
  
___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________________**Piper held Annabeth’s hand tighter.  
  
**  
  
“Don’t”, she whispered.  
“I have to, Pipes”, she said firmly.  
  
She placed a kiss on Piper’s cheek and  
  
she  
  
disappeared  
  
like  
  
it  
  
was  
  
all  
  
a  
  
dream.  
  
maybe  
  
it  
  
all  
  
was. **  
  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________________**Piper woke with a jerk out of her nightmare, her heart pounding. She looked over to the sleeping blonde girl, to check if she was there. She smiled, relieved, and placed a kiss to her forehead. She got her girl. And she was beautiful.**  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
